Minecraft Myths and Legends
by Peaceloveandmooshrooms
Summary: We travel to the past to a time of Kings and Dukes, as we learn of a baroness who turned the Wolfs to what they are today, of the feud that made the villagers into greedy men, and of the girl foolish enough to defy exile, just to keep her enemies safe.
1. Preface

Preface and a Word from the Author

 _(AKA, Words, Words and Even More Words)_

This story is entirely fiction and head cannon territory. While some things will be real and/or made from real events, you are about to be sucked into a word with head canons. it isn't that what mythology is anyway? Just a bunch of head canons that people decided to pile into an explanation for the world, religion and everything else that people decided was important before a roman emperor decided to get rid of all the gods and goddesses and replace them with Christianity? And we can't do that with games books and other media why? Well, we can but there is only so many people who decide that they love a thing enough and have enough of a sill in the lad of writing that they can actually do that. Or lack of skill to do that. So I decided to do what others have tried and failed to do before me, and create a book/online submission in the style of pretty much every mythology book ever and put it into the easiest thing ever. A game that tells you that the first thing you do in a square and pixelated world is to punch a tree. Let's get started, shall we?


	2. The Beginning of Everything

The Beginning of Everything

 _(Except for you)_

There once was a man named Notch, Or as most Minecraftians call him, the creator god. A few thousand years of nothing except for staring at flying comets can leave a god board, so he decided to make the Four realms. The first of these is called The Sky Realm, always hiding in the source code. It can only be seen if you are a spirit. The realm is said to be guarded by the Red dragon to keep the dead in and the alive, out. The second one is called the Nether. It is said to have fortresses of fire and lakes of lava. Guarded by dead Pigmen, and haunted by gasts, the few adventurers either brave or stupid enough have either died there, or come back changed forever…

The third realm is called the end. It is guarded by the Ender Dragon and is home to her stealing minions, the endermen. The island is surrounded by an empty drknss called the void. The fourth one is called the overworld. It is home to all the great heroes, and villains, of the Four Realms. Some went to become the Overseers of The Sky, Some were reborn as forces to be reckoned with in the Nether or End. But some, were blessed with Immortality for there duties of aristocrats, or as ones who were brave enough to defy them. Now, there stories will be told.


	3. Chica

Chica, Goddess of Motherhood and Feats

 _(I Wonder How Many Horror Game Puns I Can Make…)_

Chica, while not the first of the goddesses, has one of the most memorable stories in the Four Realms of Minecraftia. She was a Duchess, wedded to the Duke of Tix, who was not the nicest of men. He constantly sold his people into slavery and the ones he had left were abused and breed like rabbits to keep his enderistry going. Yet his wife was the exact opposite. She was nice, and gave food to the abused people of the Duchy. She would do this by sneaking out at night with a basket filled to almost overflowing with milk, bread and apples.

One night during her escapes, she found an abandoned, orphaned baby, left by either a man from the neighbouring Principality or a woman smart enough to hide it so, it might have a better future in the Duke's reign of terror and misery. Either way, she took it to the castle under the name of Zefer. Zefer had a life of luxury, often helping his mother with banquet peperadhons. During one of these, a noble expressed loudly that he thought the Duke should be assassinated. As a woman, Chica couldn't comment, but it did plant the seed that lead to her husband's demise.

The next morning Chica gave Zefer a vile of Wither Poison told him to slip it in his father's evening drink. Zefer, being trusting in his mother, snuck into the kitchen and put the a few drops of the liquid into his father's evening cup of wine before heading to his bedchambers to sleep for the night.

Years passed, and the town only mourned for one day, seeing how terrible the Duke's reign was. When Zefer turned 17, He became Duke, with his mother as his trusted adviser. When she died, she became a goddess, The Guardian of Mothers, Goddess of the Feast, Duchess of Tix, and Patron of Chickens.


	4. Zefer

Zefer, God of War and Nobles

 _(AKA: WW0: Zombie Edition Press Here to Start Button)_

After his mother's ascent to immortality, it was Zefer's job to run the Duchy, and to take on a wife of his own. But, Zefer was more concerned about the neighboring Principality. The two regions have been fighting for years, centuries, really. The Duchy's once vast territory and influence was taken by the Principality, so, the Duke hatched a plan. One that would give him control of the territory for his lifetime…

East flank of the Principalities capital city. North, west, south. That was the Duke's plan. The Knights marched at midnight, the villages and holds only adding to the army's numbers, as the people started small, mini-revolutions all across the Principality. Soon, the capital city was surrounded by both knights, army men, and the Principalities own revolutionists. The castle was the first to be captured, with men on all sides, both rebelling or standing with the Principality, it was only time that stood between the present and the outcome. The duke agreed that he would keep the capitol as a free city state, if the principality surrenders its land, promised to never rebel, and that the prince abdicate from the throne. Zefer wanted a month for a reply, but only on the day that he would command his troops to attack the castle did the Prince surender.

Years later, the Duke had his Duchy turned into a vast Empire, with Kings, Princes, and Dukes surrendering their land, and becoming vast provinces and city-states within the Empire. The Duke, er, _Zefer The Great_ , was not the best ruler the Empire will have in it's time, but he was an efficient one. He struck down rebellions like flies, making sure that he was the only one with power, and that _nothing and no one_ would stand a chance against his rath. But, all great rulers must come to an end, and Zefer was no fool. He abdicated five months before his death, putting his cousin Bellatrix The WIse on the throne. He now leads armies of the undead against the villains of the Nether and End, helping put the right nobles on the throne, and watching over and over a endless war between the villagers and zombies that will last for millennia to come...


End file.
